


Pacified

by SongOfSolomon



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: ABDL, Ageplay, Diapers, Diarrhea, Emetophilia, Fetlife, M/M, Scat, Sibling Incest, Vomit, Wetting, caretaker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2018-09-09 10:04:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8886733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongOfSolomon/pseuds/SongOfSolomon
Summary: China offers up a solution for some of Russia's miseries, and takes him through a period of time to get acclimated to and explore the role as a little. And, the two get a little closer apart from the new dynamic basis.





	1. Happy Birthday

"Are you sure this is safe?"

The sight was surely something to behold for generations to come. Yao was proud to have caused it, putting the monolithic nation in a one-piece pajama set, even though the leg holes remained at his calves and the arms floated at his forearms. Russia in a pair of fleece pajamas with tiny tiger heads printed into the light blue, looking unmistakably nervous. Standing there, his first thought was safety. 

"It is perfectly safe. The door is locked at the front of the house, and there's a camera there. We're alone. How does it feel?" 

And now, Ivan was again lost for a word, uttering a dragging noise instead of anything coherent, looking at his feet for a moment (in all their fungus-prone, ultimately unattractive glory from sitting in boots for four months out of the year without removal) and shifting his balance between left and right sides. The new underwear he had been given, cotton and printed with yet more silly cartoon figures, were digging into the back of his thighs similarly, but the entire effect wasn't something he hated. 

It just began with China offering the proposition after finding Ivan in rough shape after an evening get-together after a lovely afternoon of a "global" conference. And, China proposed a vague stay at his house. Then, it sounded more like casual sex. Scratch that, cuddling? And then, confronted with being asked if Ivan would like to try what sounded like being dressed up like an infant and remaining that way for a stretch of time to be determined now that he was in here. He was in there, and still incredibly indecisive over this issue, confused as to how he didn't think about this ahead of time before he remembered why: Looking ahead wasn't a specialty of his half the time. The other half, he was a wonderful future planner... until it actually was put to use and fell apart in due time. Still, he didn't quite hate it, even though the entire ensemble was a little small. Overall, it wasn't a horrible use of the time he'd already set aside to pull off the grid of his boss and get the hell out of Moscow. The only error was that of exposure, his wrists, neck, feet, and ankles feeling the circulation of the air. 

"It's... a little... exposed." 

"It's natural that you would feel that way, but follow me, and hold my hand. It's a part of the process. It would be wise for you to come to peace with slowly letting go of doing things you could very well do yourself. You're not used to physical dependency." 

Yao jabbered as they walked, China leading Russia by the hand gently (like a child) as they walked into the main living space, complete with a television, a couch, and a few warm lamps turned on. The courtyard house remained, but had been altered to avoid the absolute need of hitting the cold outdoor air to move about. He came to rest on that couch, pulling the television remote with him. "Ivan, I already know you fairly well, and what I have for us to do first is watch television together for a while."

Just as awkward and cold as one might expect, as loveless and icy as any other kind of intimacy with a ballerina past her prime or a female runt of the family, but Ivan wouldn't refuse it at all. He climbed onto the couch, feeling the crotch of the underwear creep closer to his balls, requiring an adjustment before he sat right beside Yao. And, the television played through the silence. The setup wasn't that easy, not to fall into cuddles and encounter the option not to care. Being little wasn't as simple as clothes, but Yao was trying to make Ivan cough it up like a dog, the clothes as part of the catalyst... It took a long time before Yao spoke back up. "Are you thirsty at all, Ivan?"

He turned, half of his face illuminated by the screen and the lamps. "I would like a drink, yes." 

"Would you like juice or alcohol? I won't keep it from you for all of this stay. It'll be a reward, later." 

"Alcohol." It went without saying. Yao left shortly, coming back with a green and purple sippy cup full of something clear. Ivan took it, and looked the thing over before drinking in peace. Yao spoke up, gently. "Eventually, you'll get bottles, but a good place to start is with sippy cups. Remember, your aim is to be childlike." 

The show dragged on, Ivan hardly understanding any of it, and Yao being somewhat appeased by it before Ivan set the empty cup down and Yao beckoned him into a cuddle with one hand. With Ivan's head in his lap, Yao went into further explanation. 

"I know you enough to know you're second guessing this, but it's perfectly okay to feel unsure. I can slow down whenever you need me to, but I have a schedule planned for us that I have used with plenty of first time littles, and littles that haven't ever gone into 'alternative' bathroom habits. Two days of being a child, with you using the toilet independently, but wearing the clothing I give you. That's where we are now, and tomorrow will be the second day. Then, two days of being a child, but using a training potty in the hallway independently. Two more days of training potties, being fed half the time, and training pants at night. Two days of training pants full time, then two days with training pants and diapers at night. Finally, diapers being worn all day... and every day I'm going to put a checklist up on the wall behind the potty. If you do the whole thing in a day, you'll have a treat. I know how structure can be a good thing for you. I've been thinking that this kind of thing would benefit you for a long time, Ivan. And, I'm not going to push you in too deeply, and we can stop any time you ask." Yao was calm about it, stroking the blonde hair that he knew he would have to wash before any serious cuddling with Ivan took place. "You're very quiet." 

"Thank you. I am happy you offered... I hope I will get used to this." 

"I think you will."


	2. 1, 2, 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first few days of China's offer, and the training potty being introduced, as well as the first few steps in going backwards in potty training.

**Part One** \- Something Amiss

Bright and early in the morning, Yao turned into his guest bedroom, where Ivan had been successful in flailing the neatly dressed bedclothes off of himself, paying no attention to the soft pink blanket in the corner of the dresser. His street clothes were hung neatly in the hall closet, on the list for Yao to wash up to get the rancid drunkard and gasoline smell off of them. Carefully, he skirted around to the side where Ivan's face was quietly exchanging air. Ivan's entire face had gone slack, his lips parted and drooling on the pillow, eyes closed, sealed with a fan of blonde eyelashes. Yao wondered how many other people got the opportunity to be this close to Ivan in general, much less be in a place to try and become emotionally closer. Yet, Ivan couldn't be watched while he slept all day. 

"Wake up, now. I made breakfast."

Ivan grumbled to life at Yao's hand, lifting his head with the front fringes of his tow-colored hair curled back from where his forehead burrowed and mashed into the pillow during the night. A little shine of spit was present on his bottom lip, wiped away by his own wrist as Yao lifted his tone to a childish coo.

"There he is... I'll be in the kitchen, it's just down the hall on the left side. Today is your last day to use the big boy toilet, and the goals I talked about last night are in the hallway where the potty will be tomorrow." 

Yao's tone was light and calm, fully awake in the morning while Ivan looked forward with the enthusiasm of a dead fish, finished with flopping. Then, Yao had left, and Ivan set himself to climbing out of bed and remembering that he felt half-naked, still. His little-boy style manties were digging into his ass, and he fished that wedgie before he stepped into the bathroom for the morning's rituals, trying to avoid looking at himself in the mirror. When he got off the toilet, he threw a towel over the mirror and set to washing his hands and his face in the sink, with the plain hand soap available there. He pushed a hand through his hair and moved forward to finding the kitchen, walking in shyly to the smell of steamed buns.

There was already a place set out for him, with a plastic spoon and a compartmentalized plate to hold his breakfast, with a sippy cup of water sitting nearby. Yao had his back turned, likely serving himself while Ivan slinked into his seat and set to picking at the food to discover what it was, exactly. He wasn't picky so much as curious, knowing that Yao's food culture was rich and constantly delicious, no matter by what means.

"Good morning, sleepyhead. I made steamed buns with a little bit of meat in them, and some more rice. I didn't really know what you would want." Yao kept his smile warm, greeting Ivan. He'd tried to be a good host, taking into account how Ivan was hardly a very picky eater.

"It looks good..." Ivan sat down, the back of the pajamas tightening against his back, the back of his pajamas falling down from the back of his neck. Yao smiled before coming to the table himself, and he began to eat his own portion, the light sounds of chopsticks in hand filling a beat to take a breath.

"How... how did you come up with this idea?" Ivan looked up from his food, utensils drooping in his right hand, his attention fully diverted into the why in an attempt to make the how less unknown. 

"I have looked over many people in these circumstances in a place in the city, where people pay to be cared for. You're not even the only nation I've looked after, although that was a favor, too. I moved some things to my own house, where I thought you would be more comfortable."

"Why would I be more comfortable here?"

"Are you not?"

"... I am."

"You're still acting very strange, Ivan. Are you still getting used to all of this, or is there something I can help you with?"

"My underwear keeps pinching me and these clothes are far too small, if that helps."

Yao leaned across the table, putting one of his small hands up against Ivan's jawline, lifting his head up slightly when he turned away. "Please don't be so afraid of me touching you- I've ordered some that should be much better. Until then, I'll put you in something less constricting after breakfast. Eat up, before it all gets cold. I don't keep a microwave around."

Gently letting Ivan go, Yao turned to finish his own meal while Ivan finally set to tasting the food in front of him, scooping it up with the plastic toddler fork and having at the meal. At least the portion was decent for an adult: heaven knows that Ivan couldn't survive more than two days on tiny servings, not in modern times. The stuffed buns were exceptional, and the rice to top the rest off left Ivan satisfied even before he was faced with drinking the sippy cup of water ahead of him. At least that part was less awkward feeling, and it didn't even seem too freakish upon a thoughtful examination. It was just a cup with a lid. Nothing potentially defaming about that.

"Come with me, and we're going to brush your teeth, fix your hair, and go potty one more time before I dress you up." Yao held out both hands, and Ivan stood slowly and took one of them, inadvertently causing Yao to make eye contact with his chest at the very best. Being led into the bathroom, Ivan was kindly directed to his knees, jittering now that he was the one looking up. Yao brought out a new toothbrush with some children's toothpaste on it, and wet it one more time before tapping two patient fingers on Ivan's lips.

"Huh?"

"Open up. I'll be gentle."

It was pretty odd having his own teeth cared for by someone else, and Yao expected the first few times that Ivan accidentally bit down on the brush handle. However, he didn't expect it to go so smoothly thereafter; Yao's hand soon felt more and more weight leaning on it from Ivan's head and neck relaxing to be held up. "Very good, now you can spit in the sink." Who was Ivan to refuse, and then to refuse the water cup Yao held to his lips to rinse. After that, Yao motioned towards the toilet, and Ivan was again confused. 

"Come on, stand up, and go sit on the toilet." In the end, Yao did unzip the front of Ivan's pajamas and take his underwear down with him, but there was an awkward pause when he was finally naked on the toilet.

"Yao."

"Yes?"

"I don't really need to... "

"Potty. You didn't really need to go potty?"

"Not really."

"Then, sit here anyway, and you might have to potty when you get used to having me here." Yao pulled forward a little pink hairbrush, and set to putting Ivan's hair in a more concrete order, and Yao began to speak to Ivan. "You're so quiet. Some littles- individuals who are treated in this way- are very quiet by nature, and I think it would suit you, too. I won't be telling the other nations about any of this, and I wouldn't mind if you wanted to add anything in or don't feel comfortable with some things once you've tried them a few times." Yao brought forward a little hairclip with a brown bear's cartoon face on it in plastic, and he fastened it into Ivan's hair. 

Ivan himself was still quiet, starting to remove himself from his own head enough to enjoy all of this, and a realization came forward on him. He wasn't wearing his scarf for the longest stretch in a century or more, and perhaps that was the sinking discomfort he couldn't place? It wouldn't surprise him to be so attached to it after wearing it under suits, over coats, first thing in the morning, and the last article of clothing to come off at night. 

"Yao, I want my scarf. I think that's what I keep feeling nervous about."

"It's pretty strange to see your bare neck, but I have a rule. Don't wear it. You can have it like a child's blanket. How does that sound."

"It sounds perfect."

"I'll go and get it for you. Stay here, I'll be back." Yao left the room, and Ivan felt like he'd finally figured it all out for himself, feeling quite a bit better about the entire arrangement now that the initial uncertainty had been buried. What was there to say? Any representative of a collection of people would be easily paranoid. But, the bonus in this was the light noise of a dribble of liquid inside the toilet, for Yao to walk right back in on.

"Oh, good, you're going. The scarf is going to hang right here while I wipe you off." Yao set it on the towel rack and pulled a wet wipe from a dispenser, reaching forward. Ivan flinched when he felt it against his penis, and Yao had to be calm and extrapolating again. "It's cold, I know. I need to plug in the wipe warmer when I stock up a changing station. But, while you're using the big boy potty, you get the cold wipes." After that spell, Ivan was led, naked, with his "blanket" into the nursery that was set up, and he was dressed in more patterned underwear (still on the small side), a light yellow t-shirt left unpatterned, and then a pair of white, long socks that somehow climbed up past Ivan's calves on the grounds of them actually being knee socks for a shorter person.

"I'm glad I have something in this house that fits you. I'll show you the rules and the potty you'll use tomorrow, and then we'll go play." Yao led him by the hand again to the little whiteboard affixed to the wall, motioning for him to get on his knees again with a mumbled prompt before reading off the goals for the day. "Number one, come up with 'little words'. Like potty and pee-pee, or something else, and decide what you want to call me. Don't think it needs to make a lot of sense to anyone except me and you. Number two, I want to see you come over to me to snuggle. You can do this at any time, and if you do just these two things, you can have a special treat for dessert. Do you understand?" Ivan nodded slowly, with a short hum.

"Good boy."

 **Part Two** \- The Passi Sassy Pacifier Awakens

It was the beginning of the third night, and the first night with the training pants printed with different space ships and stars on them, pulled up to Ivan's waist by Yao (who was proud to have been referred to as "papa" once during the day). He was being dressed for bed in the nursery, as Yao softly directed him to step into the feetless pajamas that had come in that day. By some miracle, they fit, with a little bi of wiggle room to spare. Finding socks was hardly a problem, and those went on last, just before Yao took Ivan's arms and pulled him to sit up. Ivan's left had was still occupied with the scarf comfort object, holding it across his chest.

"Do you remember that you completed all your goals today? You went wee in the potty twice, fell asleep during your nap, and called me a name I liked." Ivan nodded, keeping his attention forward.

"And when we complete our goals, we get rewards. Tonight, I have a present for you. Close your eyes." Although very curious about this new toy, Ivan couldn't help but get a little nervous, as he hoped it wouldn't be anything sexual. He hardly felt aroused by doing this little thing with Yao, but the longer he did do it, the more comfortable it felt Even the change of the thickness of the training pants wasn't a change he hated, and the material did warm up perfectly fine, providing cushion as he sat on the floor. He held the scarf tight as he waited, and felt two of Yao's fingers tap against his lips to be opened. When Ivan obliged, he felt something be stuck in his mouth, and sucked on it instinctively.

"Open your eyes. I bought you a few pacifiers, see?" Yao pulled the one from Ivan's mouth, showing it to be dark purple. In Papa's other hand, there was a light blue one, and an orange one, but the purple one was the one Yao returned to Ivan's mouth. "Try sucking it for a while. It can turn into something to do instead of fighting for words, or a stress-reliever... and, your reward has two parts. You can choose whether or not you want to try a baby bottle, or you could sleep in the master bedroom with-"

"Bed." The pacifier fell out of his mouth for a moment, just for him to jam it back in after his decision.

"You like your pacifier?" Ivan nodded rather vigorously, eyebrows knitted as he thought about just why he liked it almost better than anything else about this entire experience. It was just somehow, unexplainably, undeniably nice. "I thought you might have had an oral fixation. You put your fingers on your bottom lip when you're nervous- just lightly," Yao explained, taking a moment too look up and down Ivan for a moment to take it all in, noting that Ivan's shoulders had finally dropped from squareness. "Did you suck your thumb or bite your fingernails when you were a small nation?"

Ivan nodded again, and Yao sat back on his heels for a moment before rising gracefully and extending both arms towards Ivan. "I think it's bedtime. Can I help you up?" Fortunately, the status of China as a nation gave him enough strength to life Ivan up under the armpits and set him mostly upright, to Ivan's surprise. Then, Yao led him off into the master bedroom, decorated simply, and directing him to sit on the bed so that Yao could collect a few things from various other rooms.

And, shortly, Yao returned with a pastel striped blanket and dressed in his own pajamas, climbing into bed beside Ivan. Then, Ivan could feel the baby blanket spread over his shoulders, Yao settling into bed on his side. 

"Ivan, do you want anything else?"

Want, not need, not like anything was wrong, or missing, or anything about him would demonstrate so. He felt more peaceful than he had all through the stay, the pacifier in his mouth moving just barely against his lips. Yao reached forward and took it out for a minute, speaking again. "What was that?"

Maybe it was a reflexive thing, like how a perverted boy lusts after their mother figures, sisters, and tsarinas, but Ivan moved forward on his own accord, his lips still tacky from the breath that collected over the plastic guard of the pacifier and he had taken Yao up into a kiss. Brief, but heavily felt within, Ivan had pulled Yao slightly to him before letting go. A breath hang suspended in air, and Yao was the first to move, taking the pacifier in his hand and gently putting it back into Ivan's mouth, stroking his cheek. Ivan whined around the piece of plastic in his mouth, and Yao graced him with a kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight, little one."

 **Part Three** \- Potty Pants

It was morning, and Ivan stood in the new shorts and suspenders that China had made part of his clothing purchase for Ivan, still only wearing knee-high socks rather than real shoes on the hard floors, in front of the plastic potty and the whiteboard dictating his goals for a treat. Yao pointed them out, as part of the daily debriefing. "So, I had for you to drink out of a bottle today, but they haven't come in this morning like I thought they would. So, you have in here to nap for twenty minutes, to poo in the hall potty, and to have an accident. You'll be in training pants all day tomorrow, and I think we need a reason for doing that. Don't worry about any messes- I don't mind cleaning up whatever is needed."

Ivan had started to suck a little more needily on the pacifier, starting to question, so he took the pacifier out of his mouth. "What... what should I do if I do it?"

"If you complete the goal? You come to me, and I will do whatever I need to clean you up. You won't be in trouble if it gets on the floor or something else, either. I don't keep the expensive furnishings in this part of the house." Ivan nodded, deciding to put off thinking about this for a little while, until he would need to execute it. Until then, there was a much more promising world of being quiet and just playing with a few toys. 

A few hours passed by, with lunch and a storybook being read to him by Papa, and Ivan was feeling pretty okay with himself, even after Yao directed him to take a nap and he unwittingly completed the first goal by dozing off. After that, he was allowed to play by himself, and did feel that he needed to pee. So, all there was left was to stand up and-

And-

Nothing. So, he tried pawing at himself through the printed underwear and the shorts, sitting, even taking a few breaths, and ever effort he made seemed to serve to make it harder and harder to make it a reality. He knew he had until after dinner, but he didn't feel comfortable waiting, spending every moment in the terrible limbo of not being able to wet his pants. It was a pretty shameful thing to even do, and would undoubtedly cause a mess... Why would Yao even ask him to do something like that? Ivan came up to Yao as he was reading a book, the pacifier left on the floor with the toys.

"I can't do it."

"What can't you do?"

"I can't 'have an accident'." Yao motioned for Ivan to come forward, and sit on his lap, facing the guarantee of crushing his knees and not being able to see anywhere beyond Ivan. "You had a hard time peeing in the potty the first time, too. I don't mind how you manage it, but I think you need to think less about these things. Is that what's happening?"

"I don't want to complete that goal."

"Does it make you uncomfortable?"

"No... I just can't do it."

"Well, come with me." Yao motioned for him to get off his lap, and began to lead Ivan back by the hand back towards the potty and the rules, where there was a new white board with the word "PUNISHMENTS" on the top. "I wanted to show you earlier, but I misplaced the board. The goals with a red star have to be completed today or you will get punished. The punishments say... well, why don't you read them for me?"

"Uh... taking away the pacifier. Eating baby mush, 'bad' medicine, spanking, and more..."

"And what rules have a red star today?"

"Having an accident."

"That's right. So, I want you to keep trying." Yao came up behind Ivan and put his hands on Ivan's stomach, rubbing gently. "I know you have to go, because the potty has been empty since this morning. Just relax, and come and find me when you've gone wee." Like that, he was gone, and Ivan was left to walk back near his play area a little more dejected. He shoved his pacifier into his pocket as he walked around the room for a little bit, still holding the scarf like he'd done since it was given back to him. He felt himself leak just a little bit, and felt the area around the head of his penis get dampened so he widened his stance for absolutely nothing to happen. He let himself curse once, and even throw down the scarf, mimicking a tantrum while he was nearly squirming to go. And, as Ivan bent down to pick the scarf up, he came across a deeper sensation aching in his stomach and had an idea. If he tensed his stomach muscles, as if to do something...eh, more severe... he might put pressure on his bladder and start things off.

It was as good of a plan as anything, and so he put it to work, blushing in the face as he gave a few carelessly hard pushes. What was a little skid in the back when- at last- there was a little warm urine soaking into his underwear, then his pants more quickly, and then running down his legs to his socks at a rate that made him wonder how on earth it was still going- and then it stopped. From his bottom to the center seam of his shorts to his socks and a puddle on the floor, he was wet. For a moment, it was fine, and then it started to cool around the hem of his shorts and itch his legs, and he popped in the pacifier for comfort as he started to really get a whiff of the smell. How could he just be unphased when it was right there, and he probably left more than just a skid in the back of his underwear, too... as evidenced by the squishy lump stuck between his cheeks and making the back of the underwear stick to his bottom. 

This was a terrible, disgusting idea. But, being attached to Yao and knowing Papa was the only way out of this, Ivan almost ran to Yao, eyes starting to pinken up with tears, clashing with the blotching rubicund blush on his face from the earlier effort. Yao, in question, made his face sympathetic when he heard Ivan from down the hall, already out of his reading chair. "Oh, there's Mister Pottypants! Good, good... it's okay, let's clean you up." Yao reached upwards to rub his shoulder, patting it lightly and taking his hand towards the hall potty again. 

"Stand still, right here for a minute. You have to sit on the potty to be sure you don't have to go again while you get a bath." Yao detached the suspenders, unbuttoning the shorts from the middle despite the fact that the material there was absolutely soaked, and pulled them down to Ivan's ankles, leaving his underwear exposed, and shown to be almost completely soaked save for the sides. The smell, too, was stronger, and Ivan was starting to channel the shame of doing this for the first time by whining around the plastic pacifier in his mouth, nearly crying in bleating whimpers like a small child. Yao set his calmest tone to work in response. "Shh, I will fix it up... You did wonderfully. It's okay."

Yao directed for Ivan to sit down, the abused underwear at his ankles. "Mm, Ivan, I think you made a little bit of a mess in these... but go ahead and try to poo in the potty like a big boy." Yao took the scar for a moment, putting it over his own shoulder while he gathered the wet clothes into a small pile while Ivan was having much better luck in calming down while pooping for the first time in quite a few days. Yao reached behind the toilet, taking up the baby wipes to take a few out, already ready when Ivan had finished to take up bottom-wiping duty. Fortunately, that involved a stance that sometimes involved Ivan's head slipping onto Yao's shoulder, and Ivan took advantage of it this time while he sniffled, de-escalating. After Yao was finished cleaning Ivan off, he put a kiss right on Ivan's cheek. "You did very good today; you're a very, very good boy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JUST WHEN YOU THOUGHT I WASN'T COMING THROUGH WITH THIS-  
> Haaaaay!


	3. Training Pants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yao takes Ivan on the next few steps, with comfort being key.

In the morning, Ivan was still left wearing printed training pants, these with little pink hearts on them and worn with a simple white shirt cut to be shorter on his stomach. His socks were still worn to his knee, the covers of the makeshift adult crib over his shoulder. It had taken a few caresses and kind words to get him into the crib, and it was less traumatic once the lights were out, but there wasn't anything left to cuddle as he went to sleep. Ivan didn't dream, but he didn't fall asleep wishing the bottle wasn't already empty and filling his time with filling his stomach with alcohol. Even if this was a sick, disgusting game, it was a game. Ivan was invited to play a game and a role, and he intended to play it until he was told to stop and he was left alone in his cold and empty house back home. Being a guest, he was more than happy to wet his pants, use the bathroom in the open, and be cleaned up by a man trying to hide that he was gagging from the smell of human shit. But, he tried very hard to be reassured that Yao wanted to put up with it anyway, wanted to take care of him and play his own role. Ivan didn't want to weigh on Yao too heavily.

He woke up with a groan, facing up into the dim room with one covered window, waiting to be woken up for only a few minutes. Yao came into the room and knelt where the wooden bars of the crib weren't yet opened, peering through as Ivan turned to look at him. "Good morning, sweet heart." Yao reached through the bars, putting a pacifier into Ivan's mouth to set the tone for the day as another day being small.

"Did you sleep well?" Yao brushed the back of his hand across Ivan's face as he nodded, acting complacent towards the affection and moving forward in his crib. "I think today one of your goals is going to have another accident today in your new pants, but let's go have breakfast first. I have another surprise for you." Yao flipped the latch at the top of the painted crib to open the side and give Ivan space to put his feet on the ground and take Yao's hand, walking into the kitchen for breakfast like the past four days. Ivan took his usual seat, the padding in his training pants providing some cushioning space between the wooden chair and his bottom.

Yao set a baby bottle in front of him with a plastic nipple, taking the paci out of his mouth. "The bottles came in this morning, and I thought you would like one while I made you some real food for breakfast." Yao turned away while Ivan took it into his mouth, getting the hang on a rhythm, unable to suck it down in one breath of suction. He started on it, the need to void causing him to bounce his leg. Yao returned with a small plate of food, his smile encouraging. "If you have to go potty, you can after we read the goals and the new punishments." Yao watched as Ivan shyly put the bottle down, picking up the spoon to start eating the porridge. 

Yao set his hand on his chin, leaning on it as he waited, having eaten earlier in the morning. What a sight to behold, Ivan being clearly submissive and meek, eating his soup and dressed like a toddler, squirming in discomfort of having a full bladder. Such a strong, big guy, and here he was. Yao wanted to watch him be uncomfortable in order to make him comfortable, to help Ivan relax through a release. Yao knew Ivan was a lonely guy, and probably should have died a few years ago (if he wasn't a nation) from the amount he drank. Yao knew how humans regressed to escape worry and loneliness, and it seemed like a great thing to see if Ivan would benefit from the same treatment. It seemed to be working, in the way that Ivan was more receptive to being cuddled, and the half-lidded look on his face when Yao gave him his pacifier. Ukraine would be impressed, but Yao didn't want to humiliate Ivan under the table.

When Ivan was done, Yao got up and put the pacifier back into Ivan's mouth, leading him by the hand to the plastic potty and the list above it. "Your goals today are to drink out of your bottle, to come over for a cuddle before naptime, and to have a pee-pee accident in your new training pants. They should hold everything better, and I'll help you relax, more... and what does the red star mean, again?"

"It means I'll get punished if I don't do it."

"Yes, because it's important. You can go play, or you can come find me on the couch in the entertainment room for cuddles, or if you need help. This time, try not to push yourself so hard that you force yourself to make a pushie in the back of your pants either." Yao left Ivan with a pat to his bottom, covered well by the layers of the adult training pants Yao had found on the internet for the sake, large enough for Ivan's hips. Ivan sucked on his pacifier, turning to go sit on the floor with the toys like any other game, but feeling really distracted, So, there was seldom left than to go after Yao, showing up again sheepishly to only be welcomed to Yao's side. Yao himself was altering another pair of training pants to open on the sides. "Ivan, you're very warm, and so wiggly..." He set his work down to turn his attention to Ivan, using his other hand to pat Ivan's beefy tummy.

"Papa..." Ivan whined around the pacifier, shoving himself further towards Yao, ending up with his head and shoulders in the small man's lap. "Stop..."

Yao settled into rubbing it instead, his tone knowing. "Did you go pee-pee yet?" Yao knew the answer, not having heard the clatter of the plastic potty in the hallway. nor did he see the soft pink of the training pants darken around the printed hearts.

"No..." Ivan mentioned anyway, turning his head to face into Yao's stomach.

Yao picked up the earthy green blanket on the back of the sofa and folded it into a square. "Lift up your hips, I'm going to put this under you," Yao directed gently, shoving it under Ivan's bottom at the nearest opportunity. Part of parenting was foreseeing and preventing messes, regardless of whether or not it was with a true child. "I know you have to go, and I want you to relax and be calm beside me so you can go pee where I asked you to today. Sh.." Yao started to gently comb through Ivan's hair with his fingers. Coercing Ivan to lay back and relax was one of Yao's own goals, to keep the peace.

Ivan was trying his best to be good and to lay back as he was being led to, breathing and trying to keep from pressing his thighs together, running his tongue along the rubber on the pacifier to hold himself over, eventually letting his back relax. Ivan sighed, consciously letting go a little bit more, his back muscles unlocking and better fitting over Yao's lap. With a glance up, Yao was looking down at his face.

"Shh... Just relax for a while. You can imagine you're using the big boy potty... or push a little bit, but not hard. I put the blanket under you so it's alright if you stay laying down... just relax. Papa's here." Yao calmly spoke, continuing to stroke at Ivan's hair, watching him take the bait and lay still. Yao was able to continue to work on his sewing before Ivan wiggled again, his brow furrowed. Yao moved to gently rub Ivan's stomach again, clearing his throat. "Relax. You're a very good boy..."

As much as he didn't really tell Ivan beforehand, Yao had dealt with littles before, and worked on making adults who fit more into DL-spaces into littles, already having a thought that being tender with Ivan would work more than trying to pick Ivan's brain to find a trace of something. After all, it was just about letting go, and Yao kneaded the heel of his hand into Ivan's stomach with just enough force not to harm. It was a trick just good enough to work, Ivan whimpering around the pacifier as he started to wet.

"Shh, this is good. Holding too long can hurt you..." Ivan did feel himself spurt, and choose past that to let go as a dribble became a steady stream that crept up the back of the training pants and the leg seams. Eventually, he was left with his bladder emptying and leaving the urine to creep back up into the material of the training pants. Yao leaned down and kissed Ivan's forehead, providing a little bit of positive physical reinforcement, moving another hand to check if Ivan really did wet himself. When Yao's hand was met with a damp warmth even on the outside, his question was answered. "You really had to go, I knew you did. It wasn't nice of me to tell you to hold it. Wait like this... It's alright. Are you uncomfortable?" Ivan shook his head, Yao holding the hand back that Ivan had moved forward to investigate himself. "No, no, that's dirty," he cooed, in a motherly, nearly condescending tone. "When I put you in diapers, they'll soak up more, but you'll be wet more often. I wanted to let you know what that's like." Yao gave another kiss to the cheek, before leading Ivan to sit up, dropping the pacifier in the process. "It's wet..." Ivan sniffled, playing along with it, even as the warm wetness at his bottom was only a slightly disgusting side effect of doing as he was told.

"Aww, it's wet?" Yao took his turn, his words saccharine as he pulled Ivan up to take him to the bathroom to be washed off. The blanket had caught the few leaks from the training pants, and Yao could afford to leave them to sit there for a moment as he took Ivan into the bathroom, running the tub before shutting the door. Yao placed the lid down on the toilet, directing Ivan to it. "Sit down on the big boy potty while I run the bath water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Will continue the chapter when I get a little more writing muse in me, but I'm planning on keeping this fic up and running until the "end". Leave me a comment and tell me what you think!


	4. Tubby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivan gets a bubble bath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at this adorable baby Ivan I found on the google! http://orig00.deviantart.net/a2d0/f/2015/113/3/c/aph_baby_russia_by_chazca-d8qrkm8.png
> 
> Not really a "little" in the way we would know it, but I thought you lot might enjoy seeing it as much as I did.

Before long, Yao had run a strawberry scented bath, while Ivan waited patiently on the toilet. Every few minutes, a light trickle of urine could be heard falling into the toilet, or the sound of breathing around the plastic guard of the pacifier in his mouth. Even after having a wet diaper, there were little drips left, as Ivan sat relaxed until Yao turned to him. Yao's thin hands folded onto Ivan's gigantic knees, reaching up to help Ivan out of his shirt. "Are you ready to take a bathtime to feel less itchy?" Yao made sure to smile, the effort just so different on his face that it made clear the intent, and Ivan accepted without any kind of a fight. In he went, led by the hand to sit down in the bath tub, knees bending and lowering him in. Almost never did his chin touch the water, and this was no different. The water came up to half of his stomach, the white foam on top pierced by his presence.

Yao gently pulled the pacifier from his mouth, pulling up a plastic cup to fill with warm water, to gently pour onto Ivan's greasy, tow-colored hair. Yao had pulled his sleeves nearly to his armpits for this very purpose, as he smiled to move the curtain of hair out of Ivan's eyes. "There's the baby," he cheerfully cooed, in time to make Ivan smile, eyes to the bathwater. 

Baby shampoo was up next, cut with something else that would actually clean the hairs, worked carefully in until every hair was absorbed in the pile of suds. Yao touched Ivan's nose with his soapy hands, leaving a little dopple of soap onto his nose, just in time for Yao to wash his face.

Now Ivan was in thought, mulling over what it meant to enjoy being washed, to take up the plastic boat sitting on the water and play with it, what it meant to feel relaxed and accept "little" bladder accidents. Squatting over a plastic potty in the hallway, getting another man to wipe his bottom clean. It was something... something right, that felt like it connected with the over-arching theme, always feeling behind other nations. The irony was his size, being so overpoweringly big, but never big enough to be successful at his plots for being the world superpower. It never worked, always leaving him worthless. At least now, he could be worthless and wet and happy, reminded of being little enough where mysterious bleeding, screaming, accidents, and pain were expected of a trade center city and nothing more. Moscow, before he had a name.

It felt acceptable, and the world was an easier place, before Ivan walked into a meeting and came out wit the sinking suspicion that he should keep his hands away from foreign affairs. Even if it was Yao, the man who could buy him out of most everything if the public didn't have an opinion, feeling close was something to be saved. Ivan would shit his own intestines into the warm water if it was what would buy him more of that delicious intimacy.

Yao pulled out a can of shaving cream next, rubbing it over Ivan's face and chest before the razor smartly whipped it all away, leaving them most seamlessly exfoliated and bare. "It'll grow back... don't worry about your chest hair. I think it's cute. Now stand up." Ivan stood up slowly, standing in the bathwater for Yao to lather up his genitals, lifting his flaccid cock. "I don't want to keep cleaning your potty accidents out of the hair on your pee-pee. I'm not gonna cut you." Yao slowly shaved Ivan's balls with care, then the rest of his pubic hair, and even his legs, then giving a signature twirl of his finger.

"Turn around, and bend over. Hold onto the shower bar. And what do you say to me?"

"I love you." 

Yao rested back for a moment. No, that wasn't the "right" answer, but he looked back and saw Ivan bent over with everything but the kitchen sink exposed, head down, as submissive as a trained animal. The proudest person he knew, standing in front of him, his left thigh shivering, his soft dick hanging nearby, saying "I love you."

"No, Ivan, but I love you, too."

"Yes, Papa."

There we have it. Shaving cream was spread from his crack to the back of his balls, shaved meticulously until they were bare and soft again. "Don't turn around yet." Yao pulled the plug, draining the hairy bathwater before running the tap to refill it, Ivan growing cold while Yao reached into a drawer and pulled out a cute little butt plug. "Relax your little bottom, and trust me. You might feel a little bit like you have to go potty-" Yao pulled the plug out of the jar of petroleum jelly, gently folding the tip into Ivan's anus and pushing the rest in until the end, all in one movement. Ivan whined, his sphincter flaring, the plug bobbing out before going back in. Yao held it in with his finger. "Don't potty-push. Let it sit, and you can sit back down in the bath."

Once Ivan was down, his face painted in a pout, Yao kissed his cheek. "Does your bottom hurt? It won't be for very long... because you were a very good boy today." That simple praise, and another kiss was enough to stop him from pouting, with a little bit of playtime and being still in the water. Yao left and returned with a few towels, and set to rinsing for one last time before pulling the drain and prompting Ivan into being wrapped up in what was actually two gigantic towels sewn together. Yao put Ivan's pacifier back in, and led him in a bundle to the nursery, where he was lain on a changing pad to be dressed.

Back in a shirt and a pair of padded training pants, socks on his feet, Ivan was led back up by the hands, Yao moving him again to the living room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY UPDATED, YAY! To be fair, I've been low on enthusiasm and low on time all week, with another secret account that has a chapter that's three thousand words pending on being finished. But, I'm glad to put this back here, before the end of the month. Give me suggestions- what do you want to see? I have plans, yes, but those plans leave a lot more white space than you think. Give me a comment, and tell me what you think!


	5. Fuel for the Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fluffies, some punishment, and the setup for a brilliant idea someone gave me... Which reminds me, hint to me your own ideas in the comments, for my inspiration. You'd be amazed how much it can help. Hoping to get the continuation of this chapter up tonight or tomorrow....

After the bath, Yao set to making a quick lunch, sending Ivan to play on the floor while he mixed a bottle. Warm water, soy powder, and formula. Of course, that couldn't be lunch by itself, so he sent some quick dumplings to fry on the stove, well-rehearsed in the time they would take to make up. About half a bottle's feeding. With the bottle ready and mixed, Yao walked into the living room again, knowing to lift his eyes and witness that soft, sweet look on Ivan's face when he turned. Giving into childish glee, he smiled without thought, a beautiful form of progress. Like a child, not like a pet, who would jump up and run to Yao. Ivan waited, the security of this arrangement solidified. It was different from a sexual thing, becoming a revolution of thought in child's clothing, over twice the size.

"Come here and drink this bottle up." Yao chose his spot on a couch, and Ivan came up slowly, sitting so that his upper half could rest in Yao's arms, to have his pacifier removed and the nipple of the bottle replacing it. "Ohh... what a sweet baby." Yao cooed at him, brushing his hair out of hi eyes, running over it as he kept sucking on and on, until the bottle was two-thirds empty. After that, it was taken out, put back in Yao's pocket, and he motioned for Ivan to get off of him. "I have to go and get the solid parts of your lunch- come along." Led to the kitchen, again sitting in front of the child's plates, a pair of chopsticks with the friendly looking cartoon figure to hold them in the right position. Still, Ivan was hardly graceful with them, and hardly eating.

"Do you not like pork?" Yao prodded gently. "It's fine. I don't feel hungry."

"You don't? Are you feeling fine?"

"I think so." 

"Do you want to just go finish your bottle after I have a bite to eat?"

"Yes, papa."

Yao stuffed another dumpling into his mouth and walked Ivan back to the couch, to finish feeding him the bottle, and then try and give his stomach a rub. Just because.

"No-"

A noise, as Ivan started to move away. "Why not?" Ivan persisted, Yao persisted.

"No, Papa, stop-"

A funny burp escaped Ivan, and his hand flew up, hitting Yao's jaw with some force, like a soft punch or a moderate slap. Then, everything went still as Yao trapped both of his little's hands, bringing them to his chest with force. "We do not hit in this house. Stand up."

Now, the trust was diminished, and Ivan stood up, made nervous by the new stomach ache and the impending doom of what was sure of being a punishment. Yao started by pulling down Ivan's training pants and removing the pacifier clipped to his shirt. "Go squat in that corner, your nose in the crack, and I shouldn't see a drop of pee pee or pushies when I come back and get you. I don't want to hear anything from you. Go sit in the corner." Of course, Ivan obeyed, squatting with his bare bottom, hairless and clean, exposed to the open air.

Yao came back to get him once he was finished with all of his now lukewarm dumplings, by squatting down beside where Ivan was. "Now, turn around and look at me. You can put your bottom on the ground now."

Ivan did as directed, revealed to be red in the face, even if he didn't cry. "We don't hit in this house. Why did you hit me?"

"I don't know..."

"You're a big boy, and you're very strong. You can't hit me, even if I can pick you up. You could hurt me. Now, can you apologize?"

Sheepishly, he faced Yao, sniffing once, then twice. "I'm sorry, papa."

"I love you."

"I love you, papa." His long arms came out, just in time for Yao to move forward on his knees and bring him into a hug, a heavy head against his trim chest. "Do you want to go play, or have cuddle time?"

"I want to go to bed." Yao raised an eyebrow, but stood, holding out his hand to lead Ivan into the crib. Whatever was going on, he would let Ivan see it through. If the baby didn't want to eat, he certainly didn't have to, just as he was tucked into the crib wearing his pacifier, left with the scarf under his arm and a clean pair of training pants. A pair of green socks, a blanket spread to his chest, and Yao did leave, but not before flicking on a previously unnoticed machine... a baby monitor. The white spot of light was faint, ignored as Yao gave a goodnight kiss and drew the curtains, plunging the bedroom into premature nighttime for barely four in the afternoon. Eventually, Ivan did fall asleep, after a few hours worth of tossing and turning.


	6. Baby Monitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some things just can't go as planned.
> 
> Adding new tags! If you're grossed out by certain bodily functions and fluids, give the tags a second glance. Yes, new ones, not just "pushies" and "pee-pee" and some spit.

Ivan ended up waking in the darkness, immediately knowing why his pacifier was out of his mouth, and his entire torso felt tight and squeezed and sore. Any pseudo-alcoholic would know the feeling, but that wasn't the scary part. Anything can get coughed up and cleaned up.

He even knew what he should do to minimize the mess and keep from choking (the possibility of not doing it was not an option at this point), but he just didn't muster the energy to do it. His head swam, he felt hot but detached from his body as he started to make some kind of a noise and carried out that first fatal cough. A tremor, and he jerked his head upwards and accidentally straight into the bars that went over the crib, to keep him from escaping with his fine wit and height and fine motor skills. But, it served to prevent the inevitable for a moment longer. He made a sickly moan, his stomach locking.

Yao woke up to it, hearing the noise, grainy and traveled through the receiver, and finding it odd-sounding, choosing to get up with the imagery in his head that Ivan had made an accident or woken up with that nefarious tummy ache again. He donned his slippers and shuffled down the hallway, hearing something more unmistakable-

-as Ivan had managed to lift up just enough again not to choke as he coughed up a hot spew of vomit onto himself, thin and runny, seeming grainy, as he was able to take a gasp and vomit again, feeling something give way into his training pants for a split second. And then, the light came on, powerful enough to make him pass out, even though he didn't, only turning onto his side as the rest of it began some kind of a horrid cycle of coming down and up, being forced down, back up, until he was left feeling nothing but embarrassed, disgusting, and sick, with Yao looking nearly blank in shock in front of the crib. First and foremost, he unlocked it, even if Ivan couldn't immediately climb out of it.

"I didn't know you were sick..." He pushed up his sleeves and extended both arms towards Ivan, who was still half-heartedly trying to figure out the pattern of gagging, trying to vomit, and his body refusing to vomit. After a little while, Yao took the puke-splattered scarf away, as well as peel the blanket away from him, still waiting to help him out, opening the side of the crib rather than relying on being able to pick Ivan up. But, Ivan wasn't yet ready to go, then choosing to sit up a little more, covered in yellow-tinted vomit.

"No... You don't..." Ivan kept choking on every word, the pain of his throat spasming over and over pushing out a few tears. "I'm gross-"

"You're still my baby right now, sick or not, and let Papa clean you up. You never do a good job of it yourself." Yao took the opportunity to help Ivan to his feet under his armpits, puke-covered or not, and to slowly lead him down the hallway into the bathroom again for the second time that day. "Sit on the floor, and I'll take off your clothes. You'll have a quick bath, and then we'll try to make you feel better before you go back to bed." When Ivan complied, tiredly, hating the feeling of his vomity shirt against his chest until the moment it was taken off of him, Yao unbuttoned the front of the training pants he'd taken so much care in doctoring earlier to see a long spurt of urine and a squirt of greasy diarrhea in the back of them. "Did you have an accident when you threw up? It looks like it..."

Yao took off the training pants, leaving Ivan naked as he ran the tub only a little bit, then gesturing him inside to be rinsed clean with the aid of the removable shower head that Yao sluiced over Ivan's body, still trembling. Rinsed mouth, a rinsed chest, and a rinsed head of hair, before it was all washed, and Yao rinsed that off, then left Ivan for a moment while he gathered new pajamas, a blanket, new socks, and a diaper bag instead of training pants. Returning to the slightly steamed, gently perfumed with vomit, room, he pulled out a towel and helped Ivan out, drying him with hugs and coddles, then leading Ivan to sit down on top of the unfolded diaper, pushing the large chest back to lay.

"Even if you're sick, you're my baby, and babies can't use the potty when their tummy hurts... it comes on too quickly. You can make pushies and pee-pee in your diaper as much as you need to, and I won't mind changing you. You're a little sick, and we're going to roll with it. If you're absolutely appalled, we don't have to do it, but babies also can't really control where their throw-ups go... and I've kept a lot of different sets of sheets. It's okay if you throw up on things that aren't super convenient... but don't choke, okay?" 

Ivan was laying back as the diaper was being folded over him, a bit of barrier cream rubbed on his freshly shaved ass crack and taint with a dusting of powder for good measure, and then he was sat back up, head taken in Yao's hands. "Come out of la-la land for a little bit and tell me that you're okay with this."

"Yes, papa." Ivan sounded more like a croak than a comply, but it was what it was, and Yao helped him stand and led him by both hands back into the bedroom to lay on the play mat while Yao stripped the bed and gathered up everything covered in vomit. Unsurprisingly, it seemed to be a lot, even if Ivan hadn't eaten much that day, and it made Yao think back to the few little corners of the internet, of real mommy blogs and ABDL mommy blogs. So, it would seem that only one type truly went through with sick care, but it seemed that being a nation who really shouldn't be vomiting profusely for no good reason changed things some. Then again, sometimes, a human-acting body likes to pretend to be human, too, and make things happen just to see if it can. That's the only good reason for this- no good reason. 

Once the bed was all made again, Yao walked out for a moment to grab the temple thermometer he had bought recently on a reasonable sale, and an adult baby bottle filled with a little bit of water, to bring it back into the nursery with him. Then, it was a matter of rolling Ivan somewhat onto his lap, holding up his lolling head, completely disenfranchised with trying to be awake and comfortable. 

Masterfully, Yao has his arm wrapped around Ivan to keep him on the lap, that hand holding the temple thermometer, and the other one shoving the nipple of the bottle into Ivan's mouth whether he truly wanted it there, or not. A little water could only be good for him, as bubbles started to show up in the water from the suckling. The temple thermometer read for a low grade fever, only about thirty eight degrees Celsius. "You can take the bottle into bed with you, and I'm going to leave the top of the crib open, but no climbing out. You could hurt yourself, and a sick baby needs to stay in bed. It's only nine thirty... you can get a very good night's sleep yet, but don;t be afraid to wake me up if you have more throw-ups."

And, just like that, Ivan was returned to bed, sucking a bottle, on his side to help the cramps, and finally feeling the thickness of the disposable diaper out. Once Yao had left and turned on the light, he reached a hand back for a feel... and there was no way this was some kind of incontinence product. It was anything but discreet in thickness... and something about it wasn't absolutely terrible... but the searing pain in his gut was. And so, he put the bottle aside, laying back down and letting himself almost completely fade to black.

That was, only to wake up at two in the morning to a mouthful of sick yellow bile oozing out of his mouth, coughed up while he laid on his stomach. It was aimed to the side as much as possible, and he let out a strangled yawp to hopefully get some assistance. Immediately, Yao shuffled out again, letting down the crib door and getting Ivan to sit up slowly once he was mostly done being sick. Thanks to a good trick, the sheet change was fast, by layering sheets and mattress protectors over each other, so that one layer can be removed and the clean sheets left under it. 

"Now, about you-" Yao offered a wet wipe, cleaning Ivan's face before leaving the room. "I'll be back, I'll be back-" He shushed the whine that came out of Ivan, as he left to gather the diaper bag and a new bottle of water. And, of course, to think back.

Yao was impressed that this was all coming to place, even when Ivan was sick. It seemed he'd made the right guess, and that big, threatening Mr. Russia was ready for this after all. The way his eyes would glaze when he got a bottle, or that childish frustration of having an accident just fit him so well, and this little game of being cared for was being played to the maximum. So she was right, and Yao had executed it well enough-

Yao returned to Ivan laying down on the floor again, a little taken by some vertigo, and Yao knelt down in front of him. "Did you make anything in your diaper yet?" He chirped, then yawned, unbuttoning the sleeper and taking a look for himself, then untaping the diaper and pulling it down within the crotch of the sleeper. "And I don't think you're poopy..." It came back up, with a few loving pats to the bulky front. "Now, Ivan... I need to give you some medicine, or else you can't get better." Ivan didn't react strongly, which gave Yao the opportunity to grab the light green syrup and the measuring spoon/vial for delivering medications to babies. He put Ivan's head in his lap and measured the first dose. "You'll need three of these, so don't think you're done after the first... open up for Papa."

Ivan slowly opened his mouth, met with the plastic thing shoved in by his tongue, the slightly minty medicine poured right down the gullet. Of course it made him gag, and his eyes pricked with tears, only for Yao to reach forward and close Ivan's mouth. "Shh.. shh, baby. You can cry if you want to, but you only have two more, and then you can have water-" He stopped as Ivan continued to tear up, then poured the next dose. "Open up-" And on the torture went, until Yao held Ivan's head to his chest as he whimpered and whined, finally done with the three doses, and fighting not to hiccup.

Then, it was the bottle of water, nursed on complacently, eyes just as unfocused as before, with Yao holding up the bottle. And, it was with a few pats on the diapered bum later that Ivan was put back to bed, with a soft towel to hold on to like a blanket. "I'll give you your scarf in the morning-" But Ivan was a little unfocused to hear, waiting for the lights to turn off and sleep to reclaim him again.

The next time he woke up, it was morning, and his stomach ached with a definite strength. He turned onto his side, and shuddered as something hot and liquid just came out of him and into the diaper. He sat up immediately after, yelping as the movement pushed more out, and a spasm of his gut pushing more, his diapered bottom becoming quickly swampy and sagging as he sat in his crib. Pee came naturally, feeling the wetness from the watery diarrhea, and Ivan slowly laid back before starting to cry for help.

The baby monitor was two-way, and Yao cleared his throat to define his presence. "Aw, I'll come soon, but I can't hear a little baby who doesn't cry. Can't you cry for me?" There was nothing left to say, and Ivan did want to follow directions. His mouth tasted like stale sick and chemicals, and the smell was starting to take, being very pungent. So, he started to go through the general wailing sound, until the "false" tears came, and he started to hit the mattress and crib bars in mock frustration, even locking up and pushing more slop into his diaper. Yao came in looking surprised, holding a pacifier to put in Ivan's mouth.

Forgetting himself, he took to it, just as Yao helped him onto his knees with support from the crib bars. Yao was impressed to see Ivan kneeling there, against the bars of a crib with a teary face, a purple pacifier, and an obvious mess in his diaper, just like a sick baby. It was adorable to see the general transition come to light, and to see such broad and fast expression of many different emotions... just like a toddler. Yao took up the baby bottles of water from the room and placed them aside, letting Ivan out of the crib and onto the floor. "Today, I don't want a sick baby to try to walk... you might fall and hit your head. Why don't you just crawl, since it will be easier?" He was already on his hands and knees, worried to move lest he shift the wet, messy poop that was trying to become fast friends with the back of his balls, and looked at Yao worriedly.

"It's okay, it's not going to hurt you. You made a pushie, and you're sick. It would be a waste to change you when you still have to go- I'll try changing you after you have a bottle." Through the pajama suit, Yao quickly inspected to see if the diaper was still secure, and it had clung to Ivan's waist remarkably well, even with weight pooling slightly in the back. "Go ahead, come and crawl with me, and you can play with something while I get your bottle ready."

Ivan did follow when Yao walked away, playing the game and crawling after him, stomach searing with cramps that seemed to move and shift themselves. Without being too appeased by the prospect of playtime, he crawled over to that area if only to sit down- which was a mistake. Gooey feces were sticking to him, but it wasn't something that he hated as much as he should. It was squishy and wet, but it wasn't cold- and he did have to go again.

But, maybe it would be best for him to hold it, opting to lay on his side on the ground to lessen the stomach cramps of whatever virus had chosen to ail him. And, Yao came in holding the bottle, holding out his hand alongside it. "Come sit with me on the couch, so I can feed you." So, Ivan had to get to his feet again, waddling some with the wet expansion of the diaper between his legs, and then laid in Yao's lap, feeling the poop push again against his backside. Yao gave him the bottle. "You can hold it, take it." He took the "small child's" pacifier and laid it aside in time for the bottle to be added. Papa's arm slipped under Ivan's legs, and one more behind his head, as he started to lightly pat the warm diapered bottom. "You can push while you drink, just like babies do. They poop after or while they eat- and you're sick. It's not good to hold in pushies. Come on- push." He watched as Ivan's stomach did little to nothing, and then he pressed on it with his own hand before returning it to the bottom. "You can go pushies in Papa's lap, I don't mind. You're just a baby. I think your tummy hurts..." And, Ivan did give in and pushed while suckling on the bottle, only for a wet kind of noise, of the waste piling up, even as a semisolid.

Yao gave that a few rubs to a few of his baby's whimpers, and a little bit squirming. But, Yao waited until the bottle was finished before he took it, and when he introduced the tradition of having a burp cloth and a little bit of a bounce. Ivan was chest to chest with Papa, being bounced gently and beat on the back for a while, until he could feel his baby's head loll against him. "Okay, now it's time to get out of your poopy diaper, and get a bath and some new pajamas."


	7. Sippy Cup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Although Ivan is feeling fully realized and finally secure in his new "hobby", why was he encouraged towards it?

This time, Yao left for a moment and collected that same diaper bag and a clean change of clothes, laying out a changing pad on the floor, and opting for that instead of making Ivan come into the bedroom or the bathroom. And that's where he elected to lay Ivan down, calmly taking Ivan out of last night's pajamas. "What's wet is easier to clean up than the other, and I will put some cream on you to help your skin."

Meanwhile, Ivan had seamlessly reverted to his thumb without having the presence of the pacifier in his mouth, splayed out while his diaper was unfolded and Yao couldn't help but seem discomforted at the thick back of the diaper swollen with watery slop from his balls to the very back of the padding- it had soaked inward and upward. But, Yao focused on holding his role, and not punishing Ivan for something he was asked to do. Dirty diapers weren't glamorous, especially when he wasn't paid to be changing them, but neither was letting a person drag through life without a good way to express dissatisfaction or loneliness and receive the ameliorating responses they asked for. Still, it hadn't been Yao's idea, but the idea was genius. He was willing to use the storage facility full of oversize baby furniture for one last thing before selling it off to her, the baby inside of it.

Yao taught Ivan to lift his rear in the air by holding his legs, and laid out the clean diaper under him after he had been wiped off with the adult-sized diaper wipe in Yao's hand, the few particles that existed being wiped away with ease. The old, wet, watery diarrhea-filled diaper was pulled aside, and a new one quickly folded over Ivan. He was left there to sit for a moment while Yao threw the heavy mess away with the dirty wipes wrapped inside of it, then Yao returned with a new bodysuit in one hand. Gathered legs, snap-crotch, and a pink, checkered pattern differed from the feeted pajamas, but did the same thing when paired with a set of striped chenile slipper socks. After that, Ivan looked ready enough for the big day, but simultaneously comfortable.

"We're going to have a quiet day. I'm going to put you in your crib for another nap, then we'll have lunch, gentle play, a nap, dinner, a bath, a snack, and then bedtime. It's so you can get better from having a sick tummy." Yao explained carefully, then motioned for Ivan to roll to his hands and knees and crawl back to bed. Yao looked more surprised than he should when he was being obeyed, and while he watched Ivan get in the makeshift adult-crib and lay down, waiting to be covered by a blanket, the caged top of the crib still left open to allow Ivan to sit up. "There's baby..." He commented lightly as he pulled the blanket up, and then disappeared from the room to wet a washcloth under a tap, then bringing it back to the room. Ivan had hardly moved, thumb still bobbing away between his lips. It had appeared he had gone from his head, the sensibilities and even the jarring presence Ivan had all but absent in the room, replaced by a giant man in a giant baby crib that would be big enough for any other adult baby to use as a playpen. Yao laid the wet cloth over Ivan's glassy eyes, soft eyelashes closing when the cloth drew near, and there was only a little wiggling thereafter. "It'll keep your face from feeling hot," Yao's voice called again, gently moving the nipple of a bottle of water over Ivan's lips until he began to drink from it, then coercing Ivan to hold it himself.

Without the cloth, Yao doubted his ability to look at Ivan anymore, and the complete success of an introduction to an optional regressive state that had begun just about a week prior.

As he left the nursery and turned the light off, he started to reflect on the reasons how. Ivan wasn't a happy person, although a constant smile. It was just the way he made his face- there wasn't anything indicative of it, nor was the smile pronounced enough for it to be ironic or a contrast. It was just his expression. But, Ivan was lonely. He hardly showed up to meetings, or fun gatherings of Nations for the Olympics or sports championships. His sisters were concerned about him, but unsure where to intervene. Ivan was terrible at returning calls. Yet, he always agreed to plans when they were offered to them, and had agreed to visit with Yao for a good span of time, without initially knowing the purpose of it all. It was Ivan's choice to proceed with being childlike and accepting the option to have a parental figure and to be cared for as a lifestyle-roleplaying activity. Ultimately, it was Ivan's acceptance of it that made it so successful. He tried to have potty accidents to test how they felt, even if it made him nervous and made him feel gross. He let himself be touched, be naked, and be dressed without choices just to see how it felt.

Apparently, it felt good enough to be sick for no good reason and let things continue, and to submit so easily... At the very least, Yao knew he had given Ivan a method to get to a more relaxed and powerless state, even if he wouldn't want anyone else to join him. Yao never planned to be Papa forever to Ivan, although they'd still likely partake in it every once and a while, to give Yao the satisfaction of helping people achieve calm.

It was Irunya who had wanted this option for Ivan, initially- Ukraine knew that her brother had some underlying absence of parental care, and that it plagued him without ceasing. It was intuition that wanted things to improve for him, but internet fetishdom that told her a method to provide this synthetic security. His sister would become his "Mama" soon enough. Yao had a phone call to make.

He finished lunch and the phone call about an hour after putting Ivan down for the nap, and chose to go collect him a little earlier than he had planned. There Ivan was, still laying on his back in the crib, the bottle 3/4ths empty and the nipple being played with gently between his lips. The white sheets on the crib weren't stained, and Yao removed the wet cloth from Ivan's eyes and saw them open slowly. "Rise and shine, baby." Ivan slowly roused to movement while Yao opened the opening side of the crib, and Ivan crawled out without much prompting, his diaper still fitting him snugly. "Come into the kitchen with Papa, and I will hold you before it's time for lunch." Sleepily, Ivan crawled ahead into the living room space that they were using, that adjoined to the nursery. This area of the home actually was kept separately from the rest, mostly in use as a guest house, but currently hosting a potty, crib, and other baby furniture in the guest bedroom. Yao sat himself in a large chair before all else. "Stand up, and be careful while you sit on my lap. Put your legs behind my back." And, awkwardly, a man twice Yao's size perched onto his lap, his long torso doubled, and his face brought into Yao's shoulder. Luckily, Yao did have a pacifier in his pocket to present, and he began lightly patting on Ivan's back and bottom intermittently. With every pat, it seemed that Ivan was melting and becoming heavier for Yao to hold his own back straight, thus the soft backing of the large chair. He could sit back and avoid hurting Ivan's legs against the back of the chair. It was a bit into this process that Yao felt that Ivan was becoming very soothed, and he chose to end it a bit, by gently bouncing Ivan by moving one leg. It was difficult, but made possible by Yao being a stronger nation in trade than Ivan, and thus able to move his weight- although with difficulty. But, Ivan got the message and understood the sentiment, before Yao asked him to get up to feed him a bit of lunch.

While they were standing, Yao took a moment to let his hand cup Ivan's diaper, with the heft of his genitals, and try to feel if the warmth was more pronounced than usual, but it couldn't be determined yet. Ivan stood, clueless seeming, pacifier in his mouth, playing with his fingers- and then he started to pee. It was just a little bit, but Yao felt it and even laughed a touch. "I'll change you after a little while longer- Lunch is already on the table, and a little pee-pee won't hurt you for an hour or two."

\- Later that evening, Ivan was being held yet again, his snack before bedtime being a bottle, while Yao watched TV. Ivan's torso was more supported by the couch, although Yao's hand snaked around Ivan's head to feed him a bottle, the other hand running up and down Ivan's diaper, underneath the pajamas he was set in. The day had gone well, and Ivan's fever and illness and seemed to be getting lower and lower. There was only one more watery squirt of poop to be had after that, and one more incident of nausea during lunch, which helped to prompt a little protein powder in Ivan's milk, even if he had eaten dinner without a hiccup.

"Ivan, I'm going to talk with you seriously, but you don't have to answer me. Go ahead and drink your milky... good. I was asked to introduce this to you, being like a baby again. Do you honestly like it?"

Ivan nodded, turning his face towards Yao's body.

"Would you do this in the future, even if you didn't have someone to take care of you?"

A shrug.

"What if anyone else but me and you knew?"

A stillness.

"There are more babies who are nations, and you know them. A playdate might be good... but let's not be hasty. Another nation wants to take care of you more regularly than I can, and they asked me to introduce this to you, because they know I have a nursery open to mortals."

A quiet absence of movement, but a slide of the eyes from one side to the other.

"Would you like to meet your Mama tomorrow? You know her, and you'll like her very much. You can answer me."

"Yes, please."

Then, the milk kept being delivered, and Ivan's diaper was being rubbed still, gently, as if they had done nothing.


	8. Mommy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reason behind Ivan's introduction to being "little" and his next caregiver are revealed to him, but do they like what Ivan has become?

The next morning, Ivan was rolled onto his stomach in duck-printed footed pajamas, unaware of who had entered the room before he woke up, as the two people had come in nearly silently. Ivan laid there with the corner of the blanket spread on his back clenched in his fist, his pacifier sitting a few inches from his mouth. Yet, today was a first- Ivan had managed to wet his diaper before waking, in one of those groggy periods between sleep and waking where there's a conscious decision to sleep. It was then that he had wet, knowing he was wearing a diaper.

He roused to the pacifier being teased back into his mouth, and another hand being felt trying to feel his diaper through the pajamas, up and down to check for wetness. Upon opening his eyes, he tried to roll over gently, and was greeted with the common sight of Yao, as well as his older sister. Ivan couldn't stop his brow furrowing and his eyes getting a little active in their glances to and fro. Was it her? Did something unexpected happen? Is everyone going to figure this out? 

"Good morning, little baby. Your Mama is here to see about how she'll take you home. Go on, get up now." The crib side was opened, and Ivan crawled out like every morning, the lukewarm weight of his wet diaper hanging a bit away from him in the back. 

"Yao, he's precious. You have done a wonderful job." Irunya watched Ivan crawl to the kitchen, a pacifier in his mouth and a padded bottom lightly swinging behind him. She'd known Ivan needed some kind of interruption of the cycle of drinking and sitting alone in his house, but was at a loss for what he would respond to. Traditional psychotherapy and counseling was something he wouldn't let himself have for his pride, yet she had difficulties getting close to him when he had learned how to operate nearly independently as a person. So, there was left the world of alternative lifestyles, where, without sex, life could become a process to heal and rehabilitate through gaining what was missed and feeling what couldn't be felt, a perfect little choice for an immortal being who really didn't have to worry about wasted years. This could go on for a while, and stop when Ivan felt he could move on, gain healing, try a new way to look at life... or it could keep them close for longer. But, Irunya was ready to change the diapers, clean the bottles, and have a little baby around the house whenever their schedules would allow, as long as it would help Ivan receive love, and would help her make up for some lost affection-giving that made her feel regulated and high in self-esteem.

This morning, Yao led Ivan to the couch, and let Irunya sit at one end, holding his head with aid of a pillow and sitting with crossed legs, helping him sit slightly up. Although her breasts posed a problem, nearly resting on his head, it was fixed with a scoot a few inches down, so she could card her fingers through it. By the time he had a warm bottle between his lips rather than a pacifier, he was already looking calm and happy while she fed him, a little more of a warm dribble getting absorbed by the crotch of his diaper. It emptied, and she sat there, kissing his forehead and carding through his hair, and he was nearly nodding off when she carefully stood up and moved to his pajamas, undoing the zipper to get to his diaper. But, it was his sister, and he closed his legs, not yet wanting her to have to look and see- barely keeping himself back from uttering "No!"

But, as the sister/mother figure she was, she gently pushed the leg out of her way and opened the diaper, while Yao stood over her shoulder to offer tips on how to keep everything relatively clean. A new diaper was placed under him and a wipe was dragged along his skin and penis before there was a barrier cream layer, powder, and the whole thing was re-fastened, and the pajamas were placed back over his leg and zipped up. As he was pulled up by his arms, staring right into her smiling face, he looked down to dampen the impact of the wave of shame coming over him. She had to look at her brother as unable of caring himself after he had grown.

Looking so downcast only made her want to lift his chin to speak to her, and he did, looking softly into his eyes, speaking to him in her own language.

"Come now, what's the matter?"

And there was a simultaneous lack and overabundance of thought before he uttered out "I still have to go poo..." with a spectacular whine to his voice.

Yao and Katyusha took a moment to look at each over after hearing him utter something so delightfully little. "Yao, you've done quite a feat here," she remarked, as she pulled Ivan into a hug, patting his back. "Oh, boy oh boy, well I can't help what a little baby has to do." She planted a kiss to Ivan's cheek and led to stand up and go with her to sit down. There was a little peeking out into his diaper already, and standing made it worse, until gravity and a push made it all slip out into the fresh diaper.

She sat in an upholstered chair and indicated for him to sit down, and he did it to follow directions, and the mess in the diaper just pressed up anyway as she held his heavy body on her lap, oversized, and put the pacifier in his mouth so that she could sit and discuss with Yao as if Ivan wasn't present. And true, he wasn't, not really, as they decided that Ivan would go back to Ukraine with her soon after, and she was given tips on where to buy supplies and told that he could take the outfits Yao had found or tailored for his size already.

Eventually, she couldn't stand the smell of it and patted his squishy bottom a few more times before ushering him up for a change. "I think you're done in your diaper this time..."

**Author's Note:**

> Mmmm... I'm implementing a few of my headcanons, just sprinkled through. Some parts might feel a little draggy, but I wanted this one to have a concrete plot in the middle of the madness. So, what did you think? Shoot me a comment anytime in this fic chunk, and I hope to respond!


End file.
